Big Time Kids
by takingnames15
Summary: Previously called "Big Time Five". Follow the boys from kindergarten to present.  Currently on age 8. ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Big Time Five

**Big Time Five  
**

**Summary: The four boys meet in on their first day of Kindergarten at playtime.  
**

**AN: Well, I felt I should write something other then Glee to make sure a could still write other characters!**

* * *

Kendall squirmed as his mother tried to comb his brownish-blonde hair into something somewhat neat, instead of the messy, well mess, it always was. "Mommy stop! Stop! I'm hungry and I might just eat my hair anyway!" he yelled. Ms. Knight sighed she let go of her only son.

"What do you want for breakfast Kenny"

"Mommy, I'm a big boy now, it's Kendall and I want to get breakfast myself" he said proudly. Ms. Knight sat down surprised."No mommy, you need to get my hat from upstairs" he said as if it were even more obvious then the fact toast is cooked bread.

"Okay fine, were is it?"

"In my room, under my bed"

"Okay, but I don't want you starting until I'm back, got it?"

"Yes" he smiled, but as soon as she was out of sight he pulled a chair over of the freezer and got out some fishsticks, he then jumped down grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and sprayed it on all twenty-five of them. He finished the entire box so his mom wouldn't know what he had done and washed of his plate to destroy the evidence.

"I couldn't find it Kendall but it's time to go!" she said sprinting down the stairs. Kendall felt sick, but followed her anyway, backpack in hand, afraid to say anything.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

"What's wrong with you?" a little boy asked Kendall about five minutes after is mom left.

"I don't fell good" Kendall muttered

"Oh, you can try of lucky helmet, it always makes me fell better!" he smiled, and took his blue hockey helmet with a red lightning bolt of the side off and handed it to Kendall, he just looked at it. "I'm Carlos Garcia"

"Hey, that's a very aero-dynamite-ic helmet" Another little boy mused as he walked over. "I'm Logan Mitchell, future doctor" As soon as Logan had, another boy walked over.

"Hey, I can see my reflection in it!" he smiled "You're looking good James Diamond"

"What's your name?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"I'm, uh, I'm" Kendall didn't get to finish before his fishstick and chocolate syrup breakfast was in Carlos's helmet. He looked up sheepishly. Carlos was on the verge of tears, then started to wail, Logan looked at the sick, interested, and James was still trying to admire himself, though from a distance this time.

"Fishsticks and chocolate syrup" Logan muttered

"No, I'm Kendall" he said confused.

"I was talking about your breakfast, why did you have cereal or something normal?"

"I wanted fishsticks" he shrugged " and I couldn't reach anything but chocolate syrup"

"You must have eaten too much, cause that is the most vomit I've ever seen come out of a five year old"

"I think I did, I didn't want Mommy to find the evidence" The teacher, Mrs. Evans **(Thanks little sis for the name :) ) **rushed over then, noticing the wailing Carlos and then Kendall's breakfast.

"Are you okay Kendall?" she asked him

"I feel better now, Logan said I ate too much, he's a doctor" Kendall said matter-of-factly.

"In-training" Logan added.

"Alright, but I still calling the nurse to come check you out" she told him, then turned to Carlos "What's wrong Carlos?"

"Kendall threw-up in my helmet" he sobbed. Kendall felt really bad about it."I'll buy you a new helmet" he said

"A real big-boy one" Carlos asked threw tears.

"Yep a real big boy one, and a pinky promise I won't throw-up in it. Never,ever, ever." Carlos smiled.

"Okay"

"Hey wait, will I be able to see my reflection in it?" James asked, rushing back over to join the group.

"Yep, it will be super shiny" Kendall said proudly.

"Hey, we should play block hockey" Carlos exclaimed "to sell-a-bait my new helmet"

The nurse showed up then and declared, by school policy, Kendall had to go home for the day.

"No, Kendall has to stay, because now we're best friends and we are going to play block hockey" Carlos whined.

"He's not contact-a-gious, let him stay" Logan pleaded.

"Yeah, I wanted to play block hockey with the shiny new blocks!" James added.

"No boys, Kendall has to go" she told them "but you can play tomorrow"

"But what if we aren't best friends tomorrow?" Carlos asked.

"Don't worry Carlos, we'll be best friends for a hundred years!"

The three boys waved to Kendall as he walked down the hallway with the nurse, knowing tomorrow, they would see him again.

* * *

**Soooooo?**

**Did you like it? This is my first BTR fic ever!**

**If people review and say they like it maybe I'll write more BTR fics.**

**If you don't review, I'll just stick to Glee.  
**


	2. Big Time Six

**An: The boys are six, and going on a field trip.**

**Yes this is still Finchelroxursox, but I changed my pen name.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Can we please sit up front?" Logan asked his three friends, all three as whom wanted to sit in the back and bounce untill they felt sick, they'd never done it before, and though it sounded great.

"Why?" Kendall asked, "don't you want to bounce ?"

"No, not really" he said sheepishly.

"Why?" Kendall asked again.

"I get motion sick if I sit in the back" he mumbled.

"We can bring a garbage can" Carlos suggested.

"Yeah" James enthused "A shiny sliver one with a mirror on it"

"Or I could ask my mom for some Grandma Mean **(Dramamine)**" Logan put in, more excited now. Luckily Logan's mom was chaperoning and had some chewable tablets in her purse for him. Logan chewed, made a disgusted face and swallowed, following his friends to the two very back seats. The rest of the kids sat up front except for two burly, held-back-a-few-times Boys who sat right in front of Kendall and Logan. The nearest chaperone was ten seats up. Logan's mom was on a different bus.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

It was five minutes into the thirty minute ride to the Minnesota Zoo, and the four boys were being chucked against each other on every bump and turn.

"I'm so glad we did this guys, it's so fun!" Logan smiled.

"I'm not" Kendall muttered, he didn't look the best.

"Me either" Carlos cringed. "I think I'm going to go sit by you're mom Kendall" James and already gone back up front, refusing to get his hair messed up by the ride.

"I might too" Kendall moaned.

"No! Please Kendall! This is so much fun!" Logan begged. Wendall just nodded not wanting to ruin Logan's fun.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

Logan had skipped out of the bus second to last, Kendall stumbling along behind him, very queasy, sweaty and nearly as green as a pea pod.

"Logan baby, is your friend okay?" Logan's mom asked approaching the boys. Logan looked over at Kendall, who was now leaning on the fence of an exhibit.

"He's didn't vomit, he's fine" Logan shrugged, oblivious in the excitement of the zoo.

"Are you okay Kendall?" Mrs. Mitchell asked him.

"Just a bit dizzy" he told her.

"Why don't you sit down?" she asked him. Kendall plopped down on a bench

"Will you be okay for a moment your teacher is just there, can I go get her?" she asked. Kendall nodded.

"I'm sorry I made you stay back there with me Kendall" Logan apologized as soon as his mom had left.

"That's okay" Kendall reassured him.

"You know what makes me fell better?" Logan asked.

"What?"

"When someone tells me a big huge secret, it makes me fell special and forget what I was sad about"he told him.

"Are you going to tell me a big huge secret?" Kendall asked.

"No, I don't have one" he blushed.

"Everyone has a secret" Kendall persisted.

"What's yours then?" Logan asked.

"I'll only tell, if you tell first" Kendall smirked.

"Okay" Logan sighed. "Sometimes I still wet the bed" he whispered.

"Really?" Kendall said astonished.

"Yep" said Logan "but you can't tell anyone, not even Carlos and James"

"Tell us what?" James asked.

"That I still wet the bed" Logan responded without thinking. Carlos giggled. Logan blushed.

"What's your secret Kendall?" Logan asked.

"I gave my baby sister Katie my train, even though mommy said not too" Kendall admited.

"The helmet Kendall threw up in that one time was my brother's" Carlos added.

"I like eating peanut butter plain for breakfast" James sighed.

"Real best friends always tell each other everything right?" Kendall asked.

"Right "Logan smiled.

"Then I have another secret"

"What's is it?" James asked eagerly.

Kendall whispered into the other three's ears and they all looked astonished.

"Wow we must real be best friends" Carlos smiled.

"For a hundred and **ten** years" Kendall added.

* * *

**I got an awesome response to "Big Time Five" so I made it a two-shot called "Big Time Kids" **

**If I get at least five reviews, I'll make it a three :)**


	3. Big Time Seven

**Big Time Seven**

**AN: Does anyone know how many reviews I asked for? That's a dumb question, so I'll answer it. I asked for five. How many did I get? I am proud to present the number fourteen!**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't only the four boys in the corner that were watching the clock, but the four were the only ones practically jumping out of their seats. "Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James, sit down" the teacher told them sternly for the umpteenth time.

"Is it recess time yet?" Carlos asked.

"What did I tell you the last time you asked that Carlos?" She asked.

"That if I asked one more time I'd have to stay inside"Carlos told her, worried.

"Yes I did. You're going to have to stay inside all week" she told him meanly.

"That's not fair, you didn't answer him the first time, so he asked again, and you put him in time-out!" Kendall said outraged, jumping from his seat.

"Sit down Mr. Knight" she told him even more sternly then she spoken to Carlos.

"No, I won't sit down you, you, evil teacher!" he said, stepping up on top of the desk.

"Mr. Knight I will call your parents" she threatened.

"No you won't because you don't know my phone number, and I'm not even being bad!" he said loudly.

"The school has your number Mr. Knight"

"No because only, only" he tried to think of something really bad he'd heard before "Your such a turd!" the teacher looked shocked that such a young boy knew that term. "You look like a turd, and you smell like a turd" he finished, then jumped off the desk, and sat down. Every pair of eyes in the room looked at him shocked. Then Carlos started clapping at his speech, followed by Logan, James and the rest of the boys, then the girls joined in and everyone was cheering for Kendall Knight.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

Ms. Knight came into the principals office after school to see her second grade son in one chair and the principal and Kendall's teacher in two others. She took her seat and faced the principal. "What did Kendall do Mr. Miller?" she asked, knowing there was no way Kendall would tell her.

"He jumped up on his desk and called Ms. Lipardon a turd" he replied. She looked at Kendall, he was glaring at his teacher with a great hatred.

"Kendall Knight, why did you do that?" she asked shocked, she knew her son sometimes got a bit, well, crazy when he was mad.

"Ms. Turdface made Carlos stay inside at recess for no reason" he muttered.

"I'm sure their was a reason" told him softly.

"There was!" Mrs. Lipardon intercepted, "Mr. Garcia asked twice how long it would be untill recess"

"You didn't give him an answer the first time" Kendall growled.

"Ms. Knight, does your son have anger management issues?"

"Sometimes, he can get a bit over angry, but it happens rarely"

"Where did the boy learn that word?" Mr. Miller asked.

"I have no idea" Ms. Knight replied, "I never let him watch bad TV or read bad books, or anything!"

"I learned it from Joey Wrain in first grade" he whispered.

"That's all we really needed to tell you about , you can take Kendall home now" Mr. Miller told the two. Kendall jumped up and ran out the door as soon as he could, Ms. Knight followed him more slowly.

"You let him go without any punishment!" Ms. Lipardon said indignantly.

"He was just trying to help, a friend. He went about it the wrong way but he's only seven" he replied. "He's a good kid Ms. Lipardon, he sticks up for his friends, you just need to be patient with him"

* * *

**Sorry that was so short! That just seemed like a good place to end it. If you have never seen the pilot episode, you might argue that Kendall would jump up on a desk and call someone a turd. Well in the pilot "Big Time Audition" he did just that :)**

**What's that? You want me to write more? This time I want SIX reviews to continue. ;)  
**


	4. Big Time Eight

**Big Time Eight  
**

**AN: Does anyone know how many reviews I asked for? That's a dumb question, so I'll answer it. I asked for six. How many did I get? I am proud to present the number ten!**

**

* * *

**

Logan gripped his stick a bit tighter when the coach said he was center. The coach liked to switch positions a lot in practices, to see who did best where. The team had twelve players, and they only practiced with six on each side. Kendall and James were on the opposite side for the scrimmage, and Logan was center for his team. He started to panic even more when the coach put up Jason Drano, as the center for the opposing team. Jason was probably twelve, but got held back a few times. The coach blew the whistle, Logan was smaller then Jason by at least a foot, but he was quicker, Logan got the puck and flipped it over to the right winger, who scored on Kendall.

Jason had the puck next and skated right past everyone making a beeline for the goal,. Jason swung his stick back and slapped the puck forward. Carlos dove for it, and saved it, the puck slamming into his arm. Jason swore loudly. Logan once again got the puck, he tried to skate faster as Jason sped after him, obviously mad. He made a lunge for the puck, bringing his stick in front of Logan's arm, he brought it back swiftly and Logan screamed. Jason didn't notice him drop his stick and scream in pain. Kendall moved out of his position and the game stopped. "Logan, are you alright!" he yelled. The team circled their fallen team mate

"Move back kids, let me see him" the coach sighed. The circle of kids parted. The coach pulled off his jersey, chest padding and helmet. Logan didn't notice, he was still screaming in agony, tears streaming down his face. The coach finally pulled off his thin arm pad, which Logan yelled louder at. Some of the boys made a disgusted face as they saw the weird angle of his arm.

"You broke his arm you turd!" Kendall yelled at Jason. Jason rolled his eyes.

"He was stupid for not moving"

"That's no excuse for breaking his arm!" Carlos yelled.

"How will a be seen as "The Face" with a cast following me around!" James whined.

"Oh you're such a turd..." Kendall started.

Carlos joined in "Oh yeah a giant turd and you..."

James joined "look like a turd and you smell like a turd. Oh your such a..."

"Boys enough" the coach told them, we have to get Mitchell to the hospital.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

"Should I sign it, James, The Face or ?" James asked Logan skeptically.

"Just put James" Logan told him "I don't what my cast to be a public display of your ego"

James sighed his name, and handed the Sharpie to Kendall. Kendall scribbled his name, then gave the pen to Carlos, who signed in huge letters.

"Carlos, I wanted to get everyone signature, not just yours!" Logan whined.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

"Does it hurt much Logan?" a random girl in the boys' class asked him.

"No" he told her toughly, though in reality it still hurt a lot.

"Really Logan? You were just whining about how much it hurt!" James snickered.

"It does!" he told him.

"So you lied?" the girl asked him.

"No! Well maybe a little or maybe a lot" he admitted.

"Liar, liar pants on fire" she giggled as she ran away.

"Girls, James sighed, can't live with them you can't live without them."

All four of the boys sighed. "For now I think we can handle it" Kendall smiled "There's four of us and one like a million girls"

All four laughed.

* * *

**I hated that chapter so I'm only asking for five to continue.**

**Please?**

**Please?**

**Oh and about Kendall's secret in chapter two. I might be able to disclosure that if a get ten reviews.**

***Wink Wink*  
**


End file.
